Hot Dog Mac & Cheese and Threesomes
by Alyssax23
Summary: Nathan Scott has it all: Basketball, money, and most importantly Brooke Davis. But what happens when he stumbles upon another brunette beauty? Three's Company has met its match in this one-shot about lust, love and adventure. - Brooke/Nathan/Mia roleplay related story!


**So here's another goofy RP-based fanfiction for those of you internet freaks that stumble upon my stories! Have any suggestions? Send them over. The crazier, the better!**

**This one's for Katie's birthday, so feel free to wish her a happy birthday in the reviews! And if you're conserative, then this is definitely not the story for you. I advise you leave!**

**Disclaimer****: As always, I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters or else this story would've actually happened. So, I hope y'all enjoyed that one! Without further ado, let's rock n' roll.**

* * *

><p><span>Hot Dog Mac &amp; Cheese and Threesomes<span>

"Go Ravens!" Brooke exclaimed at the top of her lungs, the beautiful brunette taking the lead as cheer captain and standing in front of the rest. Her gloss lips parted and she blew star basketball player Nathan Scott a kiss as he jogged down the court.

Her eyes ran over his ass and she bit her lip – their winning was always most victorious for her. A happy Nathan Scott meant a great night in the sheets. But lately, things were starting to slow down for them. It wasn't that they weren't enjoying each other in that way, because trust me they were, but sometimes change was good.

Her thoughts were quickly interrupted when the final buzzer rang and everyone surrounded the star player. Brooke let out a soft breath and blinked back the daze she had put herself in, her eyes meeting Nathan's in the crowd. She smirked and walked over to set her pom poms down. She was in no rush to get to him – he'd get to her later.

But as she turned back to face him, his eyes were wandered off in the direction of the bleachers. Only a few people were still actually sitting in them, mostly consumed in their phones or in a random conversation. But one girl stuck out.

Why was he staring at…

Mia Catalano?

She was hardly an anybody. As if he could feel her eyes burning into his with jealousy, he quickly turned back to her and shrugged sheepishly. Hell, he thought she was cute.

**~ MNB ~**

They stumbled back against her bedroom door, the brunette running her fingers up his shirt with soft pants.

Nathan's lips brushed over her pulse point at her neck, voice rasping into her ear as he tugged at her skirt, "You know I love it when you keep this on. It should only ever be taken off by my hands."

Her stomach twisted in pleasure, but her eyes fluttered open to meet his, "I saw you staring at Catalano… What was all that about?"

Nathan hesitated, trying to think of the right way to say this. Instead he lifted her, hands on her ass as they fell back on the bed together.

She gave his hair a hard tug, teeth pulling at his bottom lip, "Tell me what you're thinking, Scott."

His hand snaked into her skirt and he gave her a few deep rubs. Watching her eyes roll back fueled him on to dominate her in a way that no one else ever had before. He let his mind wander to Mia Catalano and he bit his lip slowly. The chance to dominate both brunettes, do whatever he wanted to them for just one night… All's he wanted was one night.

Hands still moving between her wet folds, he roughly gripped a handful of chocolate brown hair around his fingers and kissed her hard, "I just think that she's a little innocent. And she could use your-well our-expertise. What do you think?"

Brooke let out a breathy whine and spread her legs open, her skirt hiking up around her hips. He slipped a finger inside and teasingly stroked against her walls, watching her eyes tightly shut as another loud moan escaped her lips. "Oh gosh, y-yes… Anything you want, baby."

How could she say no to anything he had to say when he was doing this to her?

With a satisfied smirk, Nathan sat up and brought the shirt over his head.

**~ MNB ~**

"How can we even pull this off?" Brooke asked as she lightly chewed on the bubble gum in her mouth. She plopped down into Nathan's lap and stroked her fingers through his hair, the two on lunch break. They looked over and Mia had her nose buried in a book. "Wasn't she with your brother?"

"Clearly not anymore. He probably ruined the Scott name with her anyways," Nathan said as he ran his fingers over and down her thighs lightly, his eyes studying the shy girl. "Go work your magic, baby." He gave her ass a light tap and shamelessly watched it as his girl confidently walked over to Mia.

Brooke plopped down in front of Mia and snatched the book from her hands, "Oh, what's this?"

Mia's lips parted and Brooke laughed, "Yeah, don't care. Wanna hang out with me and Nathan sometime? Every time we see you, you're always alone. And bored. It's kinda pathetic."

Mia narrowed her eyes and grabbed her book back, the tinier brunette standing up and walking away.

Brooke's mouth fell open and she felt the red flood over her cheeks. Her eyes met Nathan's and she laughed sheepishly. He didn't look happy.

**~ MNB ~**

Mia was tuning up her guitar, her mind wandering off to earlier that week when Brooke Davis – the Brooke Davis – and confronted her. What did her and big shot Scott want? Whatever it was, she didn't see it being anything legal.

The door to the band room opened, Mia looking up in surprise. She wasn't used to someone being in the band room where she spent most of her lunch periods.

"I figured I'd find you here," Nathan said as he shut the door behind him and casually sat down in front of the drums. He picked up the sticks and studied the instrument for a second. This was a whole different kind of world for the athlete. And the more into it he got, the more intrigued he was to spend a night with this girl.

"You play?" she asked, trying to sound as casual as he was acting. She had her defense up, though. Something was definitely up.

"Nah, but I know you do. And you're pretty fucking good at it," Nathan said as he pointed the drum stick at her with a smirk. "Which kind of explains why I'm here. Earlier, Brooke was trying to invite you to the back to school party I'm throwing at the beach house Friday night."

He knew she was about to protest so he lifted his hands in defense, "I figured I'd ask. The band that was going to play needs a drummer. Theirs got the stomach flu or some shit, I don't know."

He shrugged as if he didn't care what she'd decide, but he felt the lump form in his throat in anticipation, "It's whatever really."

Mia frowned then and she looked down at her hands. She hadn't really been doing much of anything these days. And this was a perfect opportunity for her to get her music out there. She didn't have to drink or actually participate in the party, so it was like hitting two birds with one stone.

"I-I don't see why not," she mustered out with a nervous laugh.

Nathan's lips twisted up into a wide, victorious grin, "Awesome. I'll see you there, Catalano." He headed to the door, slightly turning his neck, "Wear something comfy."

**~ MNB ~**

Mia laughed loudly as the band rocked out in front of her, the brunette swiftly moving the sticks to create different beats.

Brooke slipped into Nathan's lap on one of the couches, her lips brushing over his tenderly. She cupped his cheek and made him stare at her, brow raised, "When are we going to head upstairs?"

She brushed her lips from his jaw up to his ear, teeth nibbling at the lobe, "I want you."

Nathan's eyes rolled back and his hands snaked up her skirt. "Shit, you're not wearing underwear."

Brooke giggled flirtatiously and she turned her head and looked over at Punk Princess. "I'll handle it this time. Trust me."

Nathan nodded and he waited until she climbed off of him to grab the bottle of tequila and a few shot glasses. They were going to have a party of their own.

Brooke waited until the song finished before standing behind the drum set, "Hey… Listen, sorry about um, the other day."

"Oh gosh, don't be," Mia said with a light laugh as she waved it off. She was definitely in a liberating mood because of the party atmosphere. She wasn't a total prude.

"No, no I really feel bad. You guys seem about done here, why don't you come upstairs? I've got something that'll make us even."

"Oh. Um, okay, sure," Mia said as she set the drum sticks aside.

Music boomed through the stereos as they made their way upstairs, Brooke's hand in Mia's as she led her down the hall. She brought her into a room and immediately shut the door behind her, her smile wide, "Have some shots with us."

Mia turned and Nathan had one lifted for her already. The musician hesitantly grabbed it and all three took a shot back.

Brooke giggled at Mia's face – clearly she wasn't used to something so strong burning down her throat. The cheerleader brought her over to the bed and the two of them plopped down.

Shot after shot, Mia was starting to lose the nerves and Brooke was starting to get handsy. She giggled flirtatiously into Mia's ear and trickled her fingers up her shirt. "I dare you… to kiss Nathan."

Mia turned her head and blushed lightly, the girl looking back at Brooke. She was okay with that? Weren't they an item?

"You can't back out from a dare," Brooke urged.

Mia hesitantly crawled over to Nathan on the bed and cupped his cheek, their lips meeting in a heated kiss.

He moaned softly, tongue brushing past those already addictive plump lips. Brooke climbed over as well, her lips moving over Nathan's neck. Her hands wandered down and she unzipped his pants.

Someone opened the door then, Nathan immediately standing up and punching the interrupter several times before calling Tim and directing him to come upstairs with a video camera. He was going to remember this night.

Once Tim arrived with the camera, Nathan climbed back onto the bed and continued with the musician where they left off.

Mia pulled back for air and let out a soft gasp when Brooke pulled his pants down enough to reveal his hard erection. She bit her lip hungrily, but Brooke took the liberty in going for the first lick.

Mia had to admit to herself it had been a while since she's done anything like this, so she found herself eagerly slipping down onto her stomach and joining Brooke.

Nathan's head fell back and he gripped two sets of naughty brunette hair. He gasped when he felt the two make out with his rod in between them, a sexy barrier for their tongues.

Both girls sat up on their knees and tossed their shirts to the side. They used a free hand to pump him while their lips met in a sloppy frenzy. Brooke broke apart and bowed her head, her tongue circling one of Mia's light pink orbs before sucking it into her mouth.

"Mmmm, so fucking hot," he rasped as he took over and pumped himself at the show.

By the end of the night, there were three freshly fucked brunettes in a messy tangle in between the sheets. Everyone else downstairs eventually left, leaving the three of them alone in the beach house.

**~ MNB ~**

A whole year passed by, the three of them preparing for graduation and a kick ass summer break. In Nathan's bed, both girls were in one of his shirts and a pair of panties. Mia was on his left, Brooke on his right as they watched him navigate the laptop mouse over a webpage.

"Queen Clarisse Marie Grimaldi Renaldo of Genovia says here Polygamy has been part of the country's culture since its establishment," Nathan explained, looking between both girls.

Brooke absentmindedly kissed up the side of his neck, while Mia ran her hand up and down his bare chest.

"Let's do it," Brooke said with a smirk as she nibbled at his ear. "Threesomes for the rest of my life? Hell fucking yeah. America isn't for me anyways."

"Princess Mia Thermopolis looks really sweet," Mia commented as she tilted her head. "I could get used to that kind of government."

Nathan smirked and shut his laptop, the man falling back against the bed with closed eyes. He let out a soft breath when two different pairs of plump lips moved over his neck, the man sitting up on his elbows.

"Tim!"

The boy immediately walked into the room with the camera.

Nathan waved the camera off, "We're gonna book a few flights to Genovia. In the meanwhile, why don't you cook us some mac and cheese… _extra _hot dog."

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo... I hope you loved it, Katie, and I hope this touched you on a spiritual level. Have a great one!<strong>

**Favorite, like, review and support the Brathan/Mathan threesome chronicles!**


End file.
